The Sea Hears Our Cries
by Wolfkei
Summary: Students from across the world attend the famous Hong Kong International School, based on a mythical island from Chinese legend. With a mixture of traditional & modern facilities and customs, students engage with a unique curriculum and grow alongside their peers. However, threats from the coast awaken long buried truths, and the fate of the island lies upon the new generation.


The Sea Hears Our Cries

\- A Harry Potter fanfic -

Author Note:

_This Harry Potter fanfiction is based in Hong Kong 2017. The world was carefully planned and created before the political situation in Hong Kong, and will do its upmost to respect the cultures and peoples of Hong Kong and other cultures included in this fanfiction._

_I have lived in China for over two years and have visited Hong Kong several times. I will not engage directly in political debate. This fanfiction is neither an attack or a declared allegiance to any side. I believe in peaceful demonstration and peaceful resolutions. May everyone stay safe._

_This fanfiction originates from an online roleplay that I created. Unfortunately it became inactive, so I wanted to make use of our efforts and create a lasting story._

Dear Duncan Callaghan

It is with great enthusiasm that we would like to offer you the opportunity to enrol in the Hong Kong International School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We provide a refreshing school experience for the modern witch and wizard with forward thinking and cross cultural learning programs that are highly appraised throughout the global magical community. We appeal to students who are not only interested in progressing through traditional magical subjects, but are also willing to build damn good character, honour and keen to receive an appreciation for alternative ways of a magical life.

We also offer bursaries to our students.

Please kindly see attached our prospectus.

We look forward to receiving you soon.

Kindest regards,

Captain Monaghan PhD

Headmistress of Hong Kong International School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1999 - Present. Leader of the Fourth and Five Realms, Catalyst of the Northern Winds, Gatekeeper of The Aura, Captain of the Year 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2001, 2002, 2005, 2008, 2010, 2014, 2015, 2017, Yulve Award 2015, The Yellow Rose, Order of Merlin: First Class, Author of several thesis including: Magical Theory in Thermal Dynamics, Diplomacy and Dragons, Integrating Character. Auror. Best Tin Whistle Player of the year, 2016.

博学之，审问之，慎思之，明辨之，笃行之。

To learn [from a variety of places], To ask [until you satisfy your desire to learn],

To reflect [meticulously], To distinguish [clearly between truth and lies], To manifest [that which you have learnt].

Only a short walk away from Tsim Sha Tsui station was a popular non-magi coffee chain which sat wedged between a restaurant and a hardware store. Initially, the café offered little more than a set of crooked, stone stairs that led down to a dark basement, enticing visitors with a luminous green mermaid icon hung on the edge of the walls. Yet, patient curiosity was rewarded below and a clean, stylish café revealed itself through glass double doors.

The lighting in the café was dull and soft, which was a gentle comfort to those suffering from caffeine-induced migraines. For arriving customers, it would take a while to adjust and look around, as the brightness of Hong Kong's dazzling sky lingers in the eyes.

A young eleven year old boy called Duncan entered the café with fidgeting hands and mumbled apologies. His unbranded and worn trainers scuffed the floor with each step, and accompanied a crunchy echo of unintentionally boot-cut, ill-fitted trousers. His face was pale, stoic-yet nervous, and was adorned with long brown curls. He approached the central bar, dazzled by the conundrum of secrecy and requiring assistance. He fought against his initial idea to ask the bartenders for help, and instead, made his way to a bar stool, clambering on it while holding his brown satchel.

Duncan looked around him '_but don't stare too much'_, as he mother would advise him. He squinted towards the furthest, darkest corner of the café, where an old man sat with a dark blue coat and a long, grizzly beard. He seemed discontent with his food and was mumbling in Cantonese. Beside him, was a young boy around Duncan's age, who was reading a puzzle book, pencil at hand. By their table sat a gorgeous, blond dog that had the longest, fluffiest tail one might have ever seen in Tsim Shai Tsui.

But Duncan turned around. Tripping over his own feet as if drunk, was another eleven year old. Duncan stared too much. The boy was clenching his fists over and over, as if pumping up a metre that was about to explode. Then, that boy approached directly towards Duncan. Duncan couldn't help but lean back uneasily.

"Are you here for the meet and greet?" The angry-looking boy asked. "I was worried that no-one would turn up."

Duncan shifted his posture upright. The boy in front of him was a tanned, possibly European lad by the sound of his accent. "Och. Aye. Yes. I'm here for the Meet and Greet." He loosened up a little. "I was expecting a little more Greet, to tell you the truth. I weren't quite sure this was the right place." He paused, and put a finger to his mouth in thought. "Wait. Are ya…" He coughed "_Y'know?"_ and gestured a subtle W in the air.

The boy frowned for a moment, then gave him a nod and extended a hand. "Yes. The name's Grub."

Before Duncan could respond, the glass doors swung open and two new young guests arrived. The boys turned their heads to take a look. The first girl was tall, with neatly plaited hair and rainbow striped leggings. She danced straight towards Duncan and Grub, nervous but full of smiles. The second girl discreetly followed behind, hands dug in black hoodie pockets, steps made with black heavy boots, and eyes hidden underneath black and electric blue hair.

"Hi, are you both here for the school meet up?" The taller girl asked. Above her purple baggy hoodie a furry, angular head poked out and peaked with inquisitive eyes.

"Um, yes." Duncan responded.

"That's great! I am _so_ excited! My name is Eleanor." Eleanor extended her hand first to Duncan who grasped it weakly, then to Grub.

Duncan looked expectantly towards the other girl, but she remained quiet.

"This is Annabella." Eleanor introduced.

"_Annabel."_ Annabel corrected, sternly.

"Oh, sorry!" Eleanor smiled wider, her nerves made her giddy. "Oh, is that another student?" She pointed to the boy Duncan spotted earlier, with the puzzle book. The boy was engaged in conversation with the old man but then turned to Eleanor with a polite smile and a wave. Eleanor left the group to approach him,.

Duncan turned to Annabel as Grub excused himself to get a small drink from the counter. "So, does that mean you're a…" Duncan gestured a W in the air.

Annabel's eyes widened. "What?! How did you know? D-don't tell anyone ok?"

Duncan coughed, not knowing how to respond. Eleanor returned with the puzzle book boy beside her.

"Greetings." The boy gestured a hello and small nod. Duncan noticed that his hair was dark, and his ethnicity appeared to be at least half Cantonese. "My name is Marine, I'll be accompanying you on your trip to the school. I know the grounds well, so if you have any questions… Feel free to ask! We'll be meeting at the pier a bit later. The grumpy old man over there wanted me to tell you the sea is 'dark and full of terrors', but you really have nothing to worry about." Marine gestured to the grumpy old man that he noticed earlier.

"Thank you." Duncan mumbled quietly. His mind raced uncontrollably ahead and he missed some of the conversation.'_Why is Annabel mad at me? Is she mad? Wait, did the boy say his name was Marine? Was that because of his eyes? Or is he training to be a marine? Do wizards have marines? For the terrors? Ah, stop! Got to focus!'_

"Oh! Does that mean you've been to the school before? I've never been there, but my Dad went when he was younger. I've only heard bits and pieces about it." Eleanor continued.

"Yes, I'm very familiar with the school." Marine smiled again. "The school must have changed quite a bit since your Dad last visited. Sorry, what is your name?"

"Eleanor. And this is _Annabel,_" Eleanor paused to glance at Annabel, who turned her head away in response. "And this is Duncan and Grub!" Her companion emerged from her hood and scampered around her shoulders with a cheeky smile. "And _this_ is YanYan."

"Is that a ferret?" Duncan asked, trying desperately to concentrate in the moment.

"Yeah, that's right. His name is YanYan. He's a stable ferret." The girl petted her ferret gently. She said something affectionate in Cantonese.

Marine responded in kind in Cantonese, leaving Duncan twiddling his thumbs. He looked back to Grub who had just returned and seemed disgruntled. Once their eyes caught, the boy just shrugged.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Marine said with a short bow. "I should let the captain know." He left the group to return to the old man.

"Isn't this _exciting?" _Duncan said, regardless of Grub's and Annabel's gloomy expressions. Duncan over-thought for a moment and blushed.

Eleanor jumped a little in reply. "Yes!" She giggled again. "You don't have to stay in the bylines, we'll all be classmates soon!"

Duncan couldn't help but mimic Eleanor's visual excitement.

"What are you so excited about." Grub grumbled. He was about to say something else, when a tall, slender adult approached the stools with even more dance and excitement than Eleanor. Grub uttered a quiet groan. Their hair was complicated; adorned with silver brooches, plaited and twisted into a messy bun. Their clothes were long, dangling and _bright._

"My dear students! At last!" They gestured widely. "_How_ I have anticipated this! Did you get here at once? How did I not notice?" The adult didn't wait for a response. "Marvellous. My name is Shui Ling. I'm _the _Calligraphy professor. Please, please, don't be shy! You must all introduce yourselves to me at once!"

Marine returned to the group.

"Oh." Marine said, breaking the silence between the students. "It's you."

"_Yes!_ At first I was very disappointed you know, being on the last ship rather than the _first_ ship to the island, but now, seeing all of you fresh faces, it just reminds me of why I am here. I'm a teacher! And you are but blank canvases, blocks of marble, fresh parchment! The wonders you will create! The art you will blossom into!"

"So…" Eleanor repeated, trying to get a word in. "Do we learn calligraphy in our first year?"

"Oh, well. No." Shui Ling said with an over-exaggerated frown. It soon changed to another generous smile swept across their pale, painted face. "But it never hurts to get to know each other early on. Let that be your first lesson! Good friends are _invaluable._ The more you make, the better, so take every opportunity to shine."

Marine rolled his eyes, and left the group again. Annabel took an awkward step back. "And don't forget this year - holding a wand is not so different to holding an enchanted brush. Both require finesse, control, accuracy! When you practice wand movements, you're also preparing for calligraphy." Shui Ling took a deep breath. "Goodness me. It's _so lovely_ to meet you all."

There was another pause of silence. This time, it was Duncan who broke it.

"Can you show us some? Some… Magic… Please?" His eyes grew wide in hope.

"I can indeed," said Shui Ling. "Watch closely."

Shui Ling pulled a little golden paintbrush from their robes and carefully wrote on their coffee cup. "With the creation of every character, you must instil your intention."

Shui Ling revealed their coffee cup. It was an elegant and complex character in traditional Chinese.

充值

"Now, for demonstration purposes, who wants to finish this delicious coffee? Hmm?"

Marine returned, once again. This time, with the old, Cantonese man Duncan had spotted earlier. He wore a long dark coat and his black-brown hair was beginning to grey. He gave a hard stare at Shui Ling.

The captain growled. "Encouraging children to down drinks? They are 11. Coffee or not." He eyed the plastic cup. "Ach. Give it here." He didn't wait for a response. Instead, he grabbed the cup and chugged. His cold eyes never left Shui Ling.

He placed the cup firmly done. "Be subtle, Ling."

The man sighed and looked at the students, loosening his expression just a little. "I'm your captain. Lo Chen. Finish your drinks and meet me outside. We're going to the pier."

Lo Chen whistled for the dog to follow him, and left the coffee shop.

Shui Ling was mostly unfazed. They simply smiled as he left, although they lowered their voice just a little. "Alright. Second lesson everyone." They beckoned the students towards the cup. "This one is all about subtlety. Subtlety can be very satisfying when done properly. Take this situation for instance. Our captain has just demonstrated my spell for us without even realising. Why - Just look at this!"

Pulling the lid from the coffee cup, Shui Ling revealed the contents. It was completely full with fresh, hot coffee. And Shui Ling beamed at them.

Duncan watched the coffee cup with childlike wonder. '_Replication? A second cup? A gateway to the dimension of coffee? Time magic?' _Duncan looked at Shui Ling with a big, appreciative smile. He truly appreciated their magic, and used all his remaining willpower not to publicly applaud. "Ih don't really like coffee, though." He said quietly. "Does it work for other stuff?"

Duncan looked towards the other students. Grub, Marine and Annabel had already turned left with the captain. "And… Is the sea really that dark and full of terrors? I just thought it was full of water."

"You'll have to find out." Shui Ling answered with a smug.

Eleanor shook her head and nudged Duncan. "Don't worry, they're just trying to scare us because we're new." Duncan noticed that Eleanor had stood up, so he did so, holding his book bag carefully. Before Shui Ling could say anything, (or perhaps Shui Ling was saying many things and it had just not sunken in yet), Duncan followed Eleanor out the café, and walked with the rest of the group to an assigned pier.

During the walk, Shui Ling entered into a monologue, describing the area, the history, the wonders of school, the wonders of art, and many other things. While it was certainly very interesting, it was a little… _Intense._

On the other hand, Marine made small talk with the students. Annabel opened up a little, but resisted eye contact with the group. While Grub continued to low-tone groan from the hot air that saturated the walk. Duncan was busy cycling everyone's names around in his head, desperate not to forget. As the students walked, they passed impossibly high business and apartment blocks that competed against each other, while down below thousands upon thousands of people tried to get past each other before complete nightfall.

Finally, they had arrived to the Aqua Luna Tsim Sha Tsui Pier 1, by the Victoria docks. Pier 1 made no exception to the slow-whims of traveller feet and was overcrowded and busy. Cargo was negotiated loudly among buyers and crews, and then lifted onto small ships left, right and centre, with rusty carts driving in between pavements and roads, looking for a cheap exit.

The group stopped abruptly. Shui Ling sighed dramatically and continued their monologue.

Captain Lo Chen's dark eyes checked his pocket watch. "We'll be leaving soon." He announced coldly.

Grub kicked the dirt by his feet. There was a small breeze but the September air was hot and sticky. "This pier stinks." Grub said. "When does the ship arrive?"

"Is it going to be a magic ship?" Duncan asked eagerly.

"Yes, that's right. We'd leave a magic ship right here, waiting for us, entirely in the open, straight against the elements of non-magi." The captain huffed.

"Oh." Duncan felt disappointed, but Eleanor tugged his arm.

"Hey, look, it's another student!" Eleanor pointed to a young girl dragging a suitcase behind her. She had striking green eyes and blonde hair in messy plaits. Her pale skirt was plain and long, and was tucked under another pale tshirt. Above her neck were multiple thin necklaces stacked upon each other.

"Hello, are you the students? I'm terribly sorry, I've spend most of the day looking for a coffee shop and just when I thought I found the right one, the bartender said everyone left! I'm Tilde!"

"Hoy." Captain Lo Chen said.

Marine introduced the rest of the group to Tilde.

"Such a pleasure to meet you all." Tilde said with a pleasant smile. "My, you all must come from very hot places, to be dressed in these clothes during the summer."

The students looked at each other.

Tilde continued. "I'm from Germany but I have also lived in England. Both countries gets awfully cold and awfully hot. But I've heard Hong Kong doesn't get too cold even in the winter, is that right?"

Marine nodded. "That's right."

"It's nice to meet you Tilde. I was born and raised here." Eleanor said. Her ferret looked at Tilde with interest.

"A pleasure." Tilde said.

Duncan looked to see if Lo Chen was ready to go, but noticed that Lo Chen was facing his blond dog. Its tail dripped dirt and street grime, yet was waving excitedly. Then, Duncan took further look of his surroundings. Duncan hadn't noticed before, but the group was facing an old warehouse with the words 'Aqua Luna' written in an olde English script, underneath what Duncan presumed was traditional Chinese calligraphy.

"Why can't we just go now?" Grub grumbled.

Duncan wondered if Grub grumbled quite a lot.

"Maybe we're waiting on other students. Be patient." Eleanor said cautiously.

Annabel shrugged. "It's cold waiting."

"_She _gets it." Grub complained. "It's dumb we have to get a boat anyway. We should just be allowed to fly."

Captain Lo Chen eyed Grub, who noticed, and became silent.

"Sailing to the island is _traditional." _Shui Ling insisted. "Besides, it still remains the best and safest route. You'll learn all about that in class - Oh, if only my soul wasn't so attached to the arts I could have indulged in as a historian but alas, the arts have encompassed me, made me whole, made this… Made… _Shui Ling._"

Marine tried a different approach. "Most students arrive to the island by boat, and teachers too. The school has a special way to make sure its well protected, so it limits the ways visitors can arrive. No floo powder, no apparition, no flying via broomstick." Marine said gently. "So, are you looking forward to it? Going to the school for the first time? Do you… Do you have an idea on what you'd like to learn?"

Grub looked at Marine for a moment. His eyes relaxed, then strained a little. "Dunno." He scoffed.

And with that, a tall boy with spiked hair bursts towards the group. His glasses gave him a certain angular look despite his young age. He wore an off brand graphic tee and khaki shorts. He panted. "Am I too late? Am I too late?"

"Well, no duh. We waited for you." Grub said. He turned to the captain… Albeit cautiously. "Can we go now?"

Shui Ling stopped, and turned to the Captain. "We never have a guarantee that every student can attend…"

Captain Lo Chen whistled for the dog to withdraw from sniffing Eleanor and her ferret. With creases of discomfort in his cold expression, Lo Chen relented. "Alright, everyone, let's go." Captain Lo Chen turned back to the warehouse and bent down to lift an iron gate with a grunt. The gate shook and screeched loudly as it rose and revealed a gloomy entrance. The captain entered and the students wearily followed him.

"New kid, you should introduce yourself." The captain muttered.

Jordan turned around, and then felt Eleanor give him a small nudge. "Urgh." He said, uncomfortable. "I'm- name's Jordan!"

"Good going." Lo Chen said sarcastically.

Lo Chen tapped his hand against the furthest wall in the warehouse. The dark bricks in front of him nosily slid apart from one another in synchronised patterns and revealed a seemingly endless stone staircase. The students stared wide-eyed down the new passage way.

Duncan's thoughts raced ahead. '_Was this magic #2? Why isn't anyone using their wand? Are they just for show? Why is the staircase going down? Are we going on a submarine? Why is it so dark? Are magi like vampires? Am I a vampire-_

Eleanor tried to catch Jordan's attention with her eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

Jordan nodded.

"And one for you, Duncan!" Shui Ling said with delight as they swung a green lantern towards him.

"Wh-what." Duncan managed, but took the lantern regardless.

"Keep it steady! You don't want to drop them. There was a terrible incident last year… My goodness, let me _tell you._"

The Captain had already started the descend. "Wait by the warehouse gate for any late arrivals." He said. The blond dog barked in response and pushed past the students. "Remember, only one lantern per student."

Annabel was first in line after the captain, and watched him flattened his hand, and allowing green fire to cascade just above his glove.

"Ah yes, because last time you see, one student tried to hold _three_ lanterns and that was simply the beginning of what started the whole catastrophe." Shui Ling explained. "Those poor, naive first years…"

"You know, I'm really looking forward to this." Duncan said as he followed behind Marine."I can't say what I'd like to learn. Honestly, I can't imagine what these lessons are going to be like at all."

"It's… Difficult, to imagine, isn't it?" Marne said softly. "I'm sure as a wizard, you'll be good at many things."

Duncan patted his satchel absent-mindedly. "I hope so, Marine. I hope so."

The students footsteps echoed noisily while Shui Ling seemed to simply float down the stairs. Finally, patterns of glistening water illuminated the ceiling of the corridor in blue hues. The staircase ended to reveal a docking platform and an old wooden junk boat. When examined by the light of the lanterns, one could see three tall dark sails held up with bamboo and rope, with the sail in the middle dominating in size. There was a small roof with seats underneath at the back of the ship deck, but it was by no means a cabin, held only by several wooden poles. There were several tight ropes tied to the deck, hanging from the sails to the ship.

The captain stepped on the ship, his walk became more natural as the ship waved a little from his presence. He went straight to the front of the deck, examining the steering controls, which were short wooden poles on a pivot. "That's odd," Lo Chen muttered. "Looks like they're been tampered with. Bloody kids."

He rose his head for a minute. "Come aboard." Then went back to examine the ship and mutter loose words.

The students hesitated, but slowly, all but Annabel boarded the ship. Shui Ling casually swept by the steering controls and peered at them with an air of natural curiousity.

"Aaaaaah. Looks like it _has_ been tampered with." Shui Ling said with a grin. There was a set of complex Chinese characters painted in intricate detail upon the wooden surface. "Interesting. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it."

Shui Ling turned to Duncan, who was staring and gaping. "Do _you_ know how to remove curses, by any chance?"

As Duncan's thoughts went on mach 3, Marine turned his attention to Annabel.

"It will be okay." Marine tried to reassure Annabel, while Jordan and Eleanor whispered about the ship being cursed. "The journey isn't too long." He added, after she took a step further away from the ship. "Really, Annabel, the captain has sailed plenty of cursed boats and there has never been a problem! I'm sure it'll be fine."

Meanwhile Tilde and Grub took their seats. Grub was busy staring at his shoes when Tilde began. She tucked one of her plaits behind her ear.

"Do you think we will see any big fish along the way? Why, I do hope so."

Grub shrugged.

And the conversation between them ended there.

Lo Chen gave Shui Ling a frustrated glare. '_What do they mean, they can't fix it? They're a calligraphy teacher for goodness sake.' _He groaned.

"Sorry kids, we'll just have to set sail and ride things out. Take a seat or hold something tight. The initial take off can be a little bumpy, and it's a pain to fish students out in the tunnel." The captain gestured ahead. Ahead of the ship was large opening, just half a metre larger in circumference than the ship. "There's hooks on the ship for your lanterns, by the chairs. I don't recommend holding the lanterns yourself, as again, you won't be holding onto the ship." Lo Chen then began to unravel rope attached from the ship to the platform.

Reluctantly, Annabel boarded whilst biting her lip, much to Marine's relieve. As the rest of the students sat down, Annabel found a remaining chair next to Grub.

"Fantastic." grumbled Grub. "Off to magic school and the first thing that happens, before we even reach the school, is that we have to go on a jolly cruise on a cursed ship. Just… Fantastic. Can't wait."

Grub rose his head to meet Annabel's nervous eyes. He noticed that she looked even more hesitant that he felt, despite how fast his heart was racing. "Hey. Let's agree to help each other if anything goes wrong." he said. "We're friends now. Friends should watch out for each other."

Annabel nodded and forced a weak smile. She wasn't sure what had qualified 'friend status', but she couldn't focus on it. She took a firm grip on the handhold in front of her seat, and clenched her eyes shut.

Eleanor and Jordan finished their conversation, and Eleanor tucked her ferret deep inside her jumper.

The students fell quiet. Marine held onto the ropes by the sails, and gave a nod towards the captain.

"All aboard." Lo Chen said in his native language. He struck a brass bell, causing it to violently ring through the tunnel. "Time to get going." He muttered.

Lo Chen took some incense sticks from his front pocket and lit them by the steering pivot. He uttered a small prayer.

The junk boat moaned a loud, wooden cry that vibrated across the deck. Its large sails fluttered without wind, and though the waters calm, the book shook from side to side.

Pale spirits, people, animals, monsters, _things,_ burst from the wooden and encircled the ship like gulls, yet their song was a screeching yell. Some spirits were frightened, some angry, some hungry.

The students screamed along with them.

Tilde shuddered and grasped the rail with white knuckles. "_Shit_, they found me," she muttered. Tilde tried to run from her seat, but jolts to a stop as if caught by an invisible wire. Her eyes went wide and rolled back to her skull. She raised her arms and then spoke in a commanding voice. "Death walks twice! The shadow of revenge is cast long on the wretched shore. The key hides its form, the guilty walk among us, the-"

The shaking boat throws her off her feet, and Tilde hit the deck. She remained, fallen, unmoving.

On the other side, Jordan stared at the spirits in awe. "This is awesome!" He exclaimed, delighted. He tried to touch one of the spirits, when he finally noticed Tilde stone cold on the ship deck. "Err, captain. I think one of the other students' just got possessed. Is this normal?"

Meanwhile Duncan shut his eyes as tight as he could, he face scrunched painfully as the pale spirits bombarded the ship. He heard a thump. Duncan managed to open his eyes to see Tilde. He stood up, struggling with the balance of the deck, and waded through the spirits that left his a sickening, chilling sensation through his spine.

_"Do it."_ a new voice whispered quietly in his ear, privately.  
_"Do it."_ another different voice joined.  
_"Do it!"_ more voices, not in chorus but in chaos.  
_"DO IT!"_ the ghostly crowd yelled, deafening poor Duncan, now tears streaming.

"Do what?!" Duncan pleaded, falling to his knees, hands wrapped around his head ineffectually.

_"DO IT! DO IT! DOO ITT-" _was the reply, their combined intention unclear.

He collapsed to the deck next to the girl, eyes glossed over, half-unconscious and helpless to the severe pain.

Eleanor hugged her hoodie tight, and tried to ignore the spirits around her. They too, whispered in her ears, but she held fast to her mantra. '_I've got to protect Yanyan.'_

Marine clung on the rope and gave them a sharp tug as the ship's bell rang. His eyes widened as the sight of the spirits, but he tried to force his expression to a frown of concentration. _'It's okay Marine, you've done this several times before. You've probably seen them all now.'_ He thought to himself, grinding his teeth.

Fear did not leave his eyes, but Marine managed to exclaim in a voice that didn't quite break.

"It's... It's okay everyone. This is normal! Spirits and ghosts like to sleep in old boats. It'll pass. Pl-please don't faint."

Grub released a restrained scream. He was more shocked than afraid. He had seen ghosts before, but never spirits. He watched Tilde ramble and fall, and Duncan fall after her. He gripped the handrail, determined not to collapse himself. '_My only job is to not fall. Let the teachers look after the others. Don't help them. Hold on.'_

While Annabel clung onto the boat in numb silence, staring at nothing as if lost in reverie. Her eyes eventually became drawn to the howling phantoms that surrounded the ship. But, it was as if all thoughts of terror became muffled and far away. As if in a dream, Annabel let go off the rail and walked serenely across the deck towards the fallen Duncan, extending a hand.

Shui Ling glided to the collapsed students, checked on them both, then turns to Annabel and put their hand on her shoulder.. "Annabel, keep a hold of something. This ship is about to move."

Shui Ling collected the unconscious Tilde in her arms. "Captain, I'm going to need some assistance over here, and a word in private as soon as you're free."

"I hear you, Ling." Lo Chen answered. "Marine, take the pivot." He approached Shui Ling and took out a small cardboard box from his pocket. "The kept will help them wake up nice and easy. Keep an eye on them, but I reckon they'll be fine." He said softly. "The ship is awake now, we'll take about the rest after the voyage."

Marine took hold of the pivot as instructed, while Lo Chen took the rope that held the largest sail. He pulled it to his waist. The sail tightened and arched slightly.

"What you see, is what you see. Nothing more." Lo Chen announced. "Set the course straight ahead, Marine. It's time to go."

You can never predict what hides beneath the wood, even in young wood. Lo Chen remembered the nest of cockroaches he disrupted when he lifted driftwood from the soggy beaches with his brother. They swarmed towards him, climbed up his skin... He'd think about that often, especially when the two climbed aboard broken junk ships to clean them.

He took a deep breath and pitied the students, but life wasn't always comfortable and magic was not always gentle and kind. Perhaps now, students will be discouraged to board ships without the captain.

Through the twilight haze of boats and lights and people two figures approached the warehouse. Whilst they were amongst the crowd they were definitely not of it, for a few reasons.

One was their significant departure from common fashion - both were clad in various colourful, loose-fitting robes, the shorter of the two practically drowning in a giant knitted cardigan covered in hypnotic purple and white designs, the taller one anchoring a similarly enormous cobalt-blue greatcoat to the earth as the sea breeze and the press of passing pedestrians tugged at it.

Another was their looking as if they weren't sure where they were going - even the tourists had more sense of purpose to their steps than these two, instead they seemed to be searching for something or someone without a lot of luck or, indeed, much certainty about what they were looking for.

Another was that even the shorter of the pair towered above their fellow pedestrians by a good few feet, and both were almost as wide as the carts they picked their way around. The baggage they carried did little to help with their bulk, either, and when they weren't looking around for whatever it was they were looking for they were trying to avoid burying a tourist in giant rucksack or tripping a merchant with the large furled umbrella the taller of the two carried.

As they neared the doorway to Aqua Luna, the shorter one had to sidestep an angrily creaking cart, revealing a big, bright 'Pier Tour Group #5' badge attached to his waistcoat.

Eventually, as time went on, the larger one turned to the shorter. "I think we might be late, son."


End file.
